Missing Memories
by Lylyum
Summary: Edd is in an accident, causing him to lose all of his memories of who he is and the Cul-de-Sac. The only thing he knows, is that he is drawn to Kevin and feels safe with him. Then there is the way Kevin keeps him up at night...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ed Edd n' Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network, and the shows wonderful creator whom made the sandbox for authors to play with their characters in. There is no money being made off of this, and nothing is mine but the idea._

A dark black hat was pulled, quickly over a dark head of hair, the figure seemingly rushing to grab a dark bag and down the stairs bursting out into the drizzling rain, and into the cul-de-sac.

Edd ran as fast as he could push his small body, he wasn't athletic, never would be and he felt like he was going to pass out from only a couple of minutes of running. His feet splashing in puddles inadvertently, causing mud to fly up onto his white pants and seep into his white shoes.

He shudders in disgust, "This is so unsanitary!" He pants out to himself, trying to keep going.

He couldn't believe he had overslept so late, he was positive he had put his usual 6 a.m. alarm on, but it hadn't gone off. He was going to be late for school, and he had perfect attendance from kindergarten until now. He was not going to let one measly over sleeping incident take his title of perfect attendance, at least not without a fight.

His legs burned and his lungs felt like they were going to burst. Edd passed a stop sign and hooked his hand around it to bring his body to do a sharp right turn. It happened in all the movies, and books he read. It was badass, and he thought it was going to work.

Well it didn't, as things typically didn't work for Edd.

His hand slipped off the slick metal pole from the rain. His balance already off from trying to turn, and it caused his feet to get confused. He tried to windmill his arms to stay up, but all that suceeded in was throwing his bag flying off him.

Edd was panicking, trying to desperately stay up, but gravity won, along with a little help from a slippery metal gate in the road, and Edd was brought down with a hard thud.

He landed with his head smacking the asphalt with a hard thud, and a small cracking sound. Causing him to gasp out in pain and his eyes fade around the edges, little black dots dancing in font of them.

Edd dimly heard the echo of a motorcycle's engine roar in the distance, and groaned painfully. Trying to get some part of him to listen to pull himself out of the road.

His black jacket was soaked through, as was his white pants and shoes. Not to mention socks, he absolutely hated wet socks.

Starting to shiver violently, he tried to turn, the roar of the engine getting closer, to get out of the road.

But, even with a simple movement, his head throbbed painfully, and his vision to darken over again.

He whimpered in pain, and thought somewhere in the back of his head,_ God if I'm going to die, let it be painless and swift._

His rational mind leaving, he just laid there.

The purr of the engine sounding extremely close. As if it was right next to him, his head throbbing even more painfully from the vibration and loudness of it. Edd had shut his eyes, believing that he was going to die still. But at least it would be peaceful, he mused.

Until an arrogant voice, filled with laughter asked from above him. "What the fuck are you doing, Double Dweeb?"

Edd internally winced from the childhood insult, and opened his eyes to see a blurry red head, with dark green eyes leaning over, his face extremely close to Edd's own.

Edd tried to form the words_, 'Go away I'm fine.'_ But, all he managed was a weak whimper, then no sound at all.

Kevin's tone of voice suddenly changed, and Edd vaguely saw his head disappear out of sight.

"Come on Double Dweeb, get up." Edd noted that Kevin's voice seemed slightly different, possibly concerned?

Inside he scoffed, Kevin? Concerned? About,_ him?_ Preposterous.

Edd again tried to voice words, but his mouth just uselessly opened and closed small gasps coming out of it, as he vaguely realized his head was still throbbing horribly.

Kevin cursed under his breath, "Stupid dweeb, making me take care of him."

Edd felt his body being lifted up with ease, "Wow, you're really tiny, Double D-weeb."

Kevin's voice hesitated, the 'weeb' sounding hastily added, as if an after thought.

"Half your weight is the rain that is making your body like a wet rag." He chuckled to himself, and Edd felt his body be pulled against a warm solid chest.

It felt like such a harsh contrast to his freezing body, so he shivered more.

Edd felt Kevin heave a sigh, and he was set down on the cold ground again, his unsteady head hitting the ground again with a thump. Edd cried out in pain, and he felt very light for a second, as if he wasn't even in his body anymore.

Kevin, startled, crouched down next to Edd, quickly taking off his green and white baseball varsity jersey, and quickly wrapping it around the smaller boy. It engulfed him.

Kevin wrapped it around him twice before looping the sleeves and trying to keep it against the cold boy. Kevin went to pick Edd up again, when the boy opened his eyes, the startling aqua blue staring at Kevin in a pain filled haze, and he whispered one word. "Kevin."

~...~

Kevin, scowled at the smaller boy, but his eyes had shut and it had seemed as if he had passed out.

Worried Kevin ran his hands over Edd's body, patting him down quickly.

That black hat on his head, was thick with water.

He pulled it off fascinated that he would be the first one to see the boy's head.

But, he dropped it quickly when he realized the hat was also full of blood.

Kevin barely registered the black fringe that fell into Edd's face when the hat was taken off. Or the shoulder length waves. He was to busy running his fingers through the soft locks to try and find the injury.

He winced when he found a matted area of hair, just behind the top of Edd's head, and he pulled his head away and found his hand covered in dark red blood.

"Shit, why are you always causing problems?" Kevin asked, muttering to himself as he picked up Edd again, walking over to his motorcycle and straddling it, tucking Edd's small body up against his.

With one arm, he held Edd, with the other gripping the handles; he revved the bike and used his foot to kick up the kickstand. Ignoring the helmet for himself, and he put it gently on the i already injured head Edd's, before speeding off towards the high school.

~...~

Edd woke up to an overly clean smell, his eyes fluttering open, lashes somewhat sticking to his face.

His head was throbbing, and the stark white walls, and sheets in the room he was in, was harsh on his eyes. A tad to bright, and it shot a sharp pain through his eyes.

Groaning softly he lifted up his hands and rubbed his eyes, in attempt to dull the pain and throbbing now behind his eyes, before trying to open them again.

He took in his surroundings slowly. White walls, white cabinets, pictures of needles, and a door with a small window? _Must be the infirmary, _he mused.

He made to sit up, but a sudden flash of extreme dizziness caused him to slump down again. His vision swimming.

A shrill feminine voice shot out of somewhere of the left of him, "Don't move, Edd!"

Edd turned his head to see a small boy, blonde curls, pastel blue shirt, and white shorts. Wires attached to his teeth, shown through his smile. Edd looked at him wearily, and asked in a scratchy voice, "Who are you?"

The boy in question, frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'Who are you?' I'm Jimmy. I've known you since we were kids, Eddward. Don't play stupid, that's Ed's job." The boy, Jimmy, said, ending his sentence with a high-pitched giggle.

Edd frowned, "Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you, and who is this 'Eddward' person you speak of?" He said slowly, still in the scratchy soft voice.

Jimmy widened his eyes, and left the room tears streaming down his face screaming for someone named 'Sarah.'

Edd watched him dart off in slight curiosity, shrugging to himself.

He went to move to get out of bed, but his vision swam, his head pounded and it seemed he was attatched to a lot of machines that started going off like crazy when he moved. Which caused a flood of people to come in.

"Double-D how could you get yourself hurt like that?" One voice asked, from a tall buzzcut military brat type.

Except his light brown eyes seemed glazed over like he wasn't all there, and he was a tad pudgy, even a slight possibility of drool on the side of his chin.

Edd once again furrowed his brow and looked at the boy oddly and shook his head in confusion.

"Wha-?" He started, but a shorter, more stockier male, pushed the military brat away and glared at Edd,

"Why do you have to almost get yourself killed? And have shovel-chin save you!"

The boy's blue eyes were lit like a fire, and he was rubbing at dark black stubble mindlessly, and running another hand through his black locks almost worriedly.

"I honestly don't know what you mean. You must have the wrong person.. Because I don't know you." Edd said slowly to the two, avoiding the looking and prying eyes of everyone else, especially the pair of worried green ones in the corner.

The smaller male spoke first, "Double-D?"

He started getting closer and looking very concerned.

"Man, this isn't funny. I mean I know you get mad at me for not listening a lot and going against you. But this isn't funny."

Edd looked at him and frowned, wringing his hands, "Honestly, Mister, I don't know what you're talking about…"

The boy got an angry look on his face and reached across the bed and grabbed Edd's shoulders, hands dangerously close to his neck, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises before he started shaking Edd.

"Now you listen to me Double-D, you need to stop lying and bullshitting it's not funny."

Edd's head was swimming and he felt close to vomiting, the room was swaying. His shoulders were aching, and this madman's face was a mere couple of inches away from his.

The boy was torn away from him by an angry-looking red-head with a tough build. Edd, looked at the boy with confusion and relief, he said a small, "Thank you Kevin."

Before shit hit the fan.

**_AN: This is my first story ever. This will be Slash. (That means boy x boy lovin)_**

**_ This very well might go up to 'M', I'm not sure yet. I'm not even sure if I will continue it, but it is one am in the morning, and I had the wild urge to see how my writing would fair._**

**_No flames please, but encouraging and critiques and advice are well wanted. And an answer as to whether I should continue this or not..._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_-Lyly_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the first post of this chapter. I have no idea what happened.**_  
_**Well this got way more interest than I thought that would! Thank you for all your nice replies and reviews. I would like to apologize for the mishap with Jonny and Jimmy. I will try to fix that soon. I have finals soon, and have no computer charge. So this chapter is short, and I don't particularly like it. But, I want to try and update at least once a week. So I'm trying. Again thank you! (:**_

* * *

Kevin stared at the small boy's frame in the huge bed, bandages wrapped around his head several times. The bandages where starting to tint; he had to change them soon.

Running his hand through his damp hair he frowned. _Why does the dork seem to know me, but nobody else? Not even himself?_ He thought to himself.

He found it odd; he didn't understand why sock-head would remember him, especially since he was a bully to the small boy.

Yeah, he may have gone easy on Edd, and been polite and even nice at times. But, he still had bullied the kid, apparently to tears one time in freshman year.

After Kevin made Edd cried he avoided him at all costs. Seeing those big tears well up in the aqua eyes, black lashes fusing together with his chin trembling, his teeth biting his bottom lip hard. Seemingly enough to draw blood, if the red liquid spilling between the gap of his two front teeth was any clue.

That look of utter devastation and determination not to cry in front of him had gotten to Kevin. Kevin found himself wanting to hold the boy, and apologize and protect him from the world. In that moment, Kevin swore to stay away by any means necessary. He definitely was not getting in the middle of the mess he called 'feelings'. Especially when it was feelings for one of the Ed's.

Kevin came out of his thoughts as Eddy launched himself towards Edd again. Kevin caught him easily and threw him back into the dumb Ed's arms.

"Get the fuck out, dork." Kevin said flipping him off. A vein was throbbing on Eddy's temple, and his face was bright red, he looked as if he would blow steam out of his ears in a few moments.

"Why should I Shovel-Chin!" Eddy growled out, his dark brown eyes glaring daggers at Double- D and Kevin. Kevin scoffed and gestured toward the tired figure on the bed.

"Because he obviously doesn't know you, and you're scaring him." He stated plainly, getting somewhat of a malicious glee when Eddy seemed to frown.

Eddy flipped him off once, and with a "I'll be back Double- D." Grabbed Ed and stormed out of the crowded room.  
Kevin looked back at Edd, he seemed like he was trembling, his eyes flitting around nervously as he grasped at the sheets. Kevin assumed the people in there staring at him were scaring him, even if he was familiar to them.

"Why don't you guys go head to 2nd period. I'll talk to him, see what he remembers and what he doesn't." Kevin said softly to the others. They all nodded and started filing out of the room. Turning away from the now shut door, Kevin looked at Edd curiously.

"So…. You remember me?"

* * *

_How dare Double-D remember Shovel-Chin, but not me? His obvious best friend, what the actual fuck._ Eddy was furious, he wanted to storm back in there and beat his friend to a pulp. '_Maybe the beating would knock some sense into him'_ He had said to himself as a way to justify his beating. He would get the job done, just had to wait until the little weasel was alone.

* * *

Edd sat in the bed warily, watching Kevin, as he thought of a way to explain his answer to him.

"I suppose in a way I do. I don't know you. But, I know you." Edd said with a small rueful smile.

"If you understand what I am trying to say."

Kevin just looked at him oddly and lifted up his finger, mouth open to say something. Before he closed his mouth and brought his finger down, choosing to shrug slightly to show his answer.

Edd sighed as he tried to think of a better way to explain it.

He watched Kevin as his head tried to form coherent words. Though he would probably never admit it aloud, he had to say Kevin was handsome… In a rugged way. White tee-shirt, dark tan with a light dusting of freckles. Wild 'just got out of bed' or 'sex hair' red locks, and heavily lashed dark green irises.

Edd personally thought them to be gorgeous, he bet if he were to get close there would be more detail in them, and he would be able to make them out as a more of a hazel color. But he didn't know, and he didn't know why he was thinking about that. He coughed loudly to try to clear his thoughts and tried to start over in explaining himself.

"It's like I know you, I know your name, I feel as if I can trust you, and that you'll protect me." Edd said slowly as if speaking to a child, he didn't want to confuse him.

"But, then again. I don't know you, I don't know what you're like, your life, your favorite things, your character traits nor your reputation. I just know you as _Kevin_."

* * *

_**I hope this one posts better. I'm halfway done with chapter 3, and that should be longer. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites, PMs, and reviews! They make my day.**_

**_Yup, really short. I just wanted to put something up before my computer dies and I'm MIA for however long. Hopefully not long. I didn't know people would like this so much, and it feels great to know people are liking my writing! So again thank you._**  
**_And criticism and suggestions are welcomed! _**  
**_Have a good day/night,_**  
**_Lyly_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin listens to Edd's explanation with a raised eyebrow. Slightly nodding his head in agreement, he could understand what Edd was trying to say. Kevin just didn't know what the point was behind them. Kevin shrugged though and turned around from him, and started grabbing materials to change his bandages.

He heard the machines hooked to Edd start beeping, and turned slightly to see Edd taking off his heart monitor and oxygen level monitor. Putting the bandages down quickly he went over and unplugged the damned things, he hated those sounds with a passion, he had spent to much time in there already with sport related injuries; he didn't need to familiarize himself with that room anymore than need be.

Kevin turned around and grabbed the bandages again and walked over to Edd, dropping the things into the lap of the boys and reaching up to undo the old bandages on his head. Edd winced slightly at Kevin's touch, and Kevin frowned, eyebrows furrowed apologetically.

Kevin pulled off the tape holding it together and peeled the bandages off carefully. The slight pink tint turning into a bright red color the closer it got to the wound. Kevin dropped the used bandages into the trash can, and washed his hands, before softly rubbing them through Edd's hair, looking for any bumps, not finding anything, just finding the gash from his fall.

He supposed it had needed stitches, and he should've probably had him go get stitches. But, it didn't seem to be bleeding that heavily, so Kevin supposed it was okay.

He leaned back and washed his hands again grabbing a comb for the matted hair with blood, it irritated him he couldn't run his hands easily through the silky locks easily like he had drea-…. Had_ not_ dreamed of.

He carefully combed out the knots, and wrapped the clean bandages around Edd's head softly, taping them closed. He nodded at his work satisfied, and began to walk away from Edd, when a soft grip grabbed his wrist.

* * *

Edd looked down at where his hand had grabbed Kevin's wrist, and then he looked up slightly peering at Kevin through his lashes saying in a soft voice, "Please don't leave, sit next to me or by me. I don't know what it is I need you to stay I don't feel okay away from you."

Edd saw Kevin either grimace or scowl and dropped his hand like he had been burned. Edd murmured an embarrassed apology. Kevin didn't respond to him, he ignored Edd, went over and washed his hands again before kicking off his shoes, and turning off the infirmary light and walking back over to Edd, he picked him up easily and scooted him over climbing into the bed without thinking.

Edd looked at him warily, confused as to why he was in the bed with him, and Kevin propped one eye open and said, "If you wan't me to say, I am going to get some damn sleep."

Edd raised his eyebrow, "But, isn't it still day time? Or the day I got hurt?" He asked, moving his hand gesturing at the bandages.

Kevin's green eyes glittered in the dark room, the proximity of them both causing Edd to flush, and he wasn't really sure why, he blamed it on the heat of their two bodies.

"You've been out for 2 days. I've been up the entire time watching you." He replied, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head.

Edd looked away from him and gazed at the ceiling, "So why did you leave me at school?" He asked, his eyes feeling slightly heavy.

"Your parents told us that they didn't have time to deal with you because you were injured."

Kevin paused and sighed, "I would've taken you to my house, but my parents aren't home yet. Plus, I figured you would've remembered things and wouldn't have appreciated being at my house. Now go to sleep."

Edd furrowed his brows inhaling a breath and was promptly grabbed and had his face shoved into Kevin's shoulder, with Kevin's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

He stiffened, and held still. "Be. Quiet." Kevin hissed, patting his back. Edd barley breathed, but was quickly lulled to sleep by the gentle strokes of Kevin's hand on his back, and the steady beat of Kevin's heart.

* * *

_**Let me try to explain the time gap. AP classes are a pain in my ass. Colleges are starting to notice me. I've been working hard at school, and for my family.**_

_**I found out my Grandmother was diagnosed with a rare type of cancer. Doctors aren't really sure what's going to happen. Trying chemo, trying surgeries. So... yeah.. I just have gotten swept away with responsibilities. **_

_**I want to try and update at least once a month. But to be honest, until summer that's a bit of a stretch.**_

_**The reason I was able to put this chapter up is because I'm sitting in the lobby of the Hospital for my Grandmothers surgery waiting for her to come out and see if she's okay and talk to the doctors. **_

_**I know this chapter doesn't really have any substance, and I'm sorry about that. I really wanted to have this story be good, and have people enjoy it.**_

_**And for the chapters that have been up I am quite surprised, that it has had this good of reviews and pms and such considering 2/3 of the chapters up are filler chapters and aren't very important.**_

_**I will try to put something up with substance soon, no guarantees (Sorry)**_

_**-Lyly**_

_**PS thank you for everyone whom left reviews and follows and such and said they liked this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin wakes up to a cold nose pressing itself into his neck. His eyes flutter open and glance down to find Edd snuggled up against sighed and decided he would have to wake him up but, Kevin hesitated for a moment, decided not too, and looked up towards the ceiling thinking about what he could do.

Edd's parents had specifically said not to bring him home since he was injured, and Kevin was sure that with the amnesia he would probably be kicked out of the house. Kevin sighed and thought that he could just probably take the kid to his place.

Part of him, the part he tried to ignore, stuck its ugly head up and whispered _this is such an advantage to get back at the Eds, the smartest Ed in his most vulnerable state, in your care. He trusts you, you could easily alienate him from his friends, turn him against him. It would be the ultimate betrayal to Eddy._

Kevin looked down at the sleeping figure still snuggled up against him and mentally scolded himself, he didn't want to be that person, to betray his trust. _It would be so easy_. His mind insisted, and he tried to shove that voice away. He refused to become that person, he would not do that to the person that was trusting in him, and as he studied the face of the sleeping figure and moved a hand to brush some stray fringe that wasn't trapped underneath the bandages he decided to himself that he would do anything to protect the small fragile creature next to him.

Kevin looked away from Edd when he started to shift from Kevin's slight touch.

* * *

Edd's lashes fluttered open and he yawned slowly. Edd let his eyes become accustomed to the plane of skin his sight met and slowly moved to sit up and he glanced at Kevin and smiled shyly.

"Hello Kevin." Edd said softly.

Kevin mumbled a tired, "Hello." As he shuffled out of the bed and moved to stand awkwardly in front of Edd butting his hands in his pockets.

"What time is it?" Edd asked with a small yawn moving one of his hands up to rub his eyes.

Kevin took his phone out of his pocket and pressed the home button, "It's 4:30." Kevin replied, a little shocked at how late he had allowed himself to sleep, and somewhat surprised teachers, and coach didn't come looking for him.

"It's past the time that school gets out so we're going to have to go home Edd." Kevin said moving towards the office door. Edd bit his lip in apprehension; he wasn't sure where he was supposed to go, or whom his parents even were.

"Kevin?" Edd said quietly, "Where am I supposed to go?"

Kevin sighed slightly and then motioned for Edd to follow him. Edd furrowed his brows in confusion but slowly moved out of the bed, he glanced down as his feet swung over the edge looking for shoes and noticed that he was wearing a pair of big white sweats and a big dark green long sleeve that hung on his left side a little bit.

Edd glanced at Kevin and saw him a little flushed, "Your original clothes were filthy and I know you don't like being dirty and so I changed you and I gave you some of my clothes." Kevin hurried to explain.

Edd smiled slightly "Kevin, I don't remember what I was wearing when the accident happened, all I know is that I need shoes."

Kevin's face got even brighter in embarrassment and went over by Edd and crouched underneath the bed and slid out white sneakers and a pair of white socks handing them to Edd. Edd smiled appreciatively and put the socks on slowly before sliding his sneakers on. He moved slowly out of the bed and swayed on his feet his head swimming slightly.

* * *

Kevin moved over to him and grabbed his arm to steady him, which caused Edd to smile in thanks again. Kevin nodded his head and moved to grab Edd's bag that was also underneath the bed and shouldered it and went past Edd and opened the door to the school's hall.

Kevin watched as Edd slowly walked out into the corridor of the school and took in the empty hall. Kevin guided Edd, his hand on the small of his back smiling slightly at how awed the dork looked at something so trivial. Kevin stopped a moment at his locker to grab his books and his helmet before guiding Edd again to the doors of the school and out into the fading sun in the parking lot.

Kevin watched as Edd's eyes crinkled slightly at the change of light before looking up into the sky like a child, and Kevin smiled at how cute the dork was. _Cute? No_ definitely_ not cute- he smiled at how stupid he looked, - yeah that was it. _

Kevin guided Edd over to his bike and helped him over it, after he put their things under the seat, and after placing his helmet on his head softly and buckling it for him, surprised he didn't put up more of a fight Kevin straddled the bike himself and felt Edd's small arms snake around his waist and hold on tightly.

Kevin smiled softly and kicked the kickstand up before the bike roared to life. Kevin sighed as the stress left him, his baby purring underneath him was the perfect for of relaxation. He revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

Kevin tried to drive slowly, he really did, but the thrill of the wind going through his locks was intoxicating, and Edd didn't seem to be having a breakdown so he may or may not have been over the speed limit most of the drive back to the cul-de-sac. He braked the bike slowly as he pulled into his driveway and kicked the kickstand down to steady it as he turned off the engine.

Edd's arms will still tightly clamped around his body and he smiled slightly in amusement as he pried the hands apart and climbed off of the bike, moving to pick a slightly trembling Edd of the bike. Kevin smirked slightly as he got their things and herded Edd into his house before shutting the door and dropping their stuff on the table by the door and unbuckled the helmet for Edd, and watched a big smile bloom on the dorks face.

"May we do that again?" Edd asked excitedly and he basically bounced up and down on the balls of his feet somewhat excited.

Kevin blinked in surprised and patted Edd's shoulder with a smile, "Sure we can Double- D." He then gestured around him to the rooms and stairs in front of them, "Welcome to mi casa," He started, "Mi casa, su casa." Kevin said, his chest somewhat puffed out at the pride of saying something in Spanish.

Edd blinked in surprise, "I'm staying at your house Kevin?"

Kevin frowned, "Well I don't see why not, your house isn't a good option and my parents should be home tomorrow, as long as you don't trash the place." He said with a shrug.

Edd smiled at him and then looked around, "Where do I sleep?"

Kevin looked around too and then slightly blushed. The guest room had been converted into an office for his dad; then there was the master bedroom and the adjoining bathroom, followed by Kevin's room, a loft (gaming/man cave as Kevin referred to it as), and then Kevin's bathroom. Kevin tried to shrug nonchalantly, he had just shared a bed with him, and he supposed it shouldn't matter.

"You'll sleep with me."

* * *

_A/N_

_Yes, hello all. I really would like to apologize for the delay, and any anger I may have caused. Things got busy, this story got put at the very end of the to-do list. I should prioritized it first, or at least put out a chapter to let people know it is not abandoned!_

_I honestly had very bad writers block with this chapter and again it is just a filler. I hope to have something up tomorrow, but no promises. To be honest it could be a few months, I never know. But if you like the story you'll hopefully stick around and deal with my odd uploads._

_Thank you for all your wonderful support with my grandmother! I am happy to say she's in remission and doing fine as of right now!_

_I would also like to thank you all that sent me kind words, checking in on me and leaving nice comments about how more of the story was wanted and how great it was turning out so far. It does wonders for the psyche, and self-esteem._

_Happy thanksgiving!_

_And once again, please no flames, constructive criticism is okay, even encouraged!_

_Have a great night, or day, wherever you are reading this from!_

_Always,_

_Lyly_


	5. Chapter 5

Edd's face flushed quickly at the statement and looked at Kevin in surprise.

Kevin shrugged, "We just slept together in the Nurse's Office, there is nothing different about this."

_Except the fact that it's in his bed_, Edd thought and his face got even redder. Edd's mind supplied images of Kevin and him in the bed, doing anything other than sleeping and to his embarrassment he felt a stirring desire in his lower belly.

"Okay." Edd says his voice cracking, and he turns away from Kevin, his arms coming to wrap around his body as if to protect himself from the embarrassment.

Edd heard Kevin clears his throat and then him walk to stand next to him. Edd glances up and locks gazes with the dark green eyes of the ginger and looks away quickly.

"Are you hungry?" Kevin asks him, shuffling awkwardly next to him.

His stomach growls in response and his face lights up in embarrassment again.

"I suppose I am." He says will a small laugh.

Kevin smiles at him and guides him through the entry hallway and to the left into a nice kitchen. All new stainless steel appliances, light brown marble quartz counter tops, and dark brown cupboards. Edd supposed if he had a house, he would want the kitchen to look like this one, the light wood floors and the tan and white backsplash, to the warm brown paint with the white ceilings and white crown molding.

He liked the look of it, and it was clean looking and opened up the space into the dining room that was partially hidden by a half-wall. Kevin asked a question grabbing Edd's attention and startling him out of his decorating thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, could you please repeat the question?" Edd asked, turning to face him.

Kevin sighed slightly, "Do you want a sandwich, pasta, eggs and toast, or ramen?" Kevin asked.

Edd hummed to himself and shrugged, "I don't really know what's good. So whatever you decide is fine with me." Edd smiled slightly, "Thank you for asking me though."

Kevin smiled back at him, and said "No problem. We're having eggs and toast then."

* * *

Kevin walked away from Edd to open the fridge and grab out the carton of eggs, grabbing some butter as he did. He walked to the stove and grabbed a pan from the hanging rack and put it on the heat, slapping some butter onto the surface so the eggs wouldn't stick to the pan. Kevin hummed to himself as he did a little dance in time with the song he was humming as he cracked eggs, tossed them into the sink, before grabbing a spatula and stirring the eggs around to get them even.

"Edd can you go into that cupboard there," Kevin starts, pointing to the wanted cupboard when Edd tears his focus away from the eggs, "And grab the toaster, it has two rectangle like holes on the top, and a tab to push down on the side."

Edd nods to Kevin, and Kevin stirs absentmindedly, watching Edd bend over his green shirt falling forward and the sweats riding dangerously low on his hips, giving Kevin a glance at back dimples and the line that curved down the middle of his back. Kevin swallowed hard and turned away from the enticing sight, back to the stove.

His face got red, and he decided he would blame it on the heat from the stove. He couldn't however, blame the heat of the stove for causing the stirring in his pants, and he thought of everything awful, _naked Nazz, naked Ed, naked Edd… No not naked Edd! Naked Eddy!_ That did the trick, and Kevin mentally gagged at the thought of a naked problem went away though, so he decided it was somewhat worth it.

Kevin turned around to find Edd absentmindedly pushing the toast into the toaster, and then going around the cupboards to find plates. Like he belonged in here. Kevin smiled softly, the dork, in his house, eating with him, looking like he belonged in his house?

If someone had told him last week that he would be taking care of Double- D, he would've laughed at them. Maybe even canned them with the rest of the baseball team. But now? Now he didn't find himself minding it, he supposed he actually somewhat enjoyed it. _For no other reason than for the company_ he quickly said to himself.

The smell of burning eggs brought Kevin out of his stupor and he quickly turned the heat off and turned around to the island to split the scrambled eggs between the two plates before throwing the pan into the sink with some half- assed promise to wash it later.

* * *

The toast popped up and Edd saw Kevin startle, causing him to laugh. Edd grabbed one piece of toast for himself and one for Kevin and placed it on their plates.

* * *

Kevin grabbed some waters for them both, glancing at the one piece of toast with slight distaste. He supposed he should've told Edd he wanted more, common a growing athlete can't live on one measly piece of toast. But, he didn't want to hurt Edd's feelings so he smiled in appreciation and walked around the island to sit at the bar to eat.

* * *

Edd watched Kevin grab two forks from a drawer and toss one to him. He caught it awkwardly and followed Kevin to the other side of the counter, carefully pulling out a chair before sliding into it.

Kevin grabbed salt and pepper-shakers and quickly shook them over Edd's food and his before he motioned for Edd to start eating. Edd watched as Kevin practically shoveled the food into his mouth, _maybe that's where he got the nickname 'shovel-chin',_ he pondered to himself.

He mentally shrugged before he started eating his own food at a much more controlled pace. He hummed in quiet delight at the plain, though good taste.

"Thank you for the food, Kevin." Kevin nodded to him, and got up and placed his dish in the sink, already done. Edd glanced at him in surprise and then back down at his plate. He wasn't even halfway done.

* * *

Kevin looked at Edd, and said, "I'm going upstairs to my room; it's the second on the left. Just put your plate into the sink when you're done." Before he walked quickly away and bounded up the stairs.

He opened his door and looked around at the mess in his room and mentally groaned. He needed to keep this room a lot cleaner. He turned on his light and started picking up papers thrown on the floor, shoving them into his waste bin by his bed.

He ignored the clothes on the floor for now, walking over to his dark green walls, hastily straightening all the sports, and motorcycle posters.

He glanced around his room and walked over to the window pulling back the curtains to let some light into the room before opening the window to let the room start airing out. He was used to his room, but according to Nazz and his mom, it smelt like sweaty boy.

Kevin, looked towards his plain white bed, and decided to make it, straightening out the sheets and the pillows. He found a pair of panties in between the quilt and sheet and figured he'd give Nazz a call tomorrow. They weren't together, it was more of a 'I'm stressed, your hot' benefit type deal. He threw the underwear towards the hamper in the corner of the room, and then proceeded to start picking up all of his clothes too.

Kevin wasn't sure if everything on the floor was dirty, but he didn't want to risk it and just started grabbing things by the handful without really paying attention, throwing the clothes in the general direction of the hamper.

He was in the midst of throwing boxers towards the hamper when Edd's voice startled him, "I did the dishes Kevin, but I wasn't sure where things wen-" Edd stops, and Kevin looks at him mortified.

In his haste to pick up all his clothes, when Edd had came in the room and startled him, he had thrown the boxers at him. White boxers with green Christmas trees, and red-nosed reindeer all over them, now draped across Edd's head.

_He was doomed._

* * *

**_ Wow two chapters, in two days?_**

**_That is great for me. I know this is still a filler chapter and I'm sorry about that. I want to establish a relationship first, and some sexual tension. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who PM'd me, commented, and favorited/followed this story. It really does mean a lot to me._**

**_As always, please no flames, though constructive criticism is welcomed, even encouraged._**

**_I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Until then, thank you and have a good time!,_**

**_Lyly_**


	6. Chapter 6

Edd paused mid sentence and grabbed the offending piece of clothing off of his face with a small _huh,_ escaping his figured he should be grossed out, and he wasn't going to sniff them or anything so they seemed clean.

Much to Edd's surprise Kevin's neck up to his hair matched, even the tips of his ears. Edd laughed and in good humor tossed the boxers back at Kevin. He heard Kevin mumble something unintelligent, and watched his arm stiffly move to removed the boxers and toss them into the hamper.

Kevin waved his hand at Edd's comment about the dishes, "Just leave them on the counter, thanks for cleaning them."

Edd nodded with a smile on his face and gestured towards the hamper, "Getting festive early?" He asked, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

* * *

Kevin felt his face flush again just has it was starting to even out back into its normal tan color.

He had never, ever, _ever_, seen any Edd waggle their eyebrows, in almost- dare he say it- _flirtatious_, he took that back, he had seen Eddy do it to Nazz, but Eddy didn't cause him to feel nervous or like it was horribly out of place on his face.

Kevin coughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, shivering slightly when a breeze came into the room from the open window.

"Yeah, got them last Christmas." Now he shrugged, "Not gonna waste a clean pair of underwear cause it's not the right date to do so."

Edd giggled, _giggled_ and Kevin envisioned in his mind throwing the underwear back at him to maybe get him to giggle like that again. He was completely and utterly surprised that it came out of Edd's mouth. Even if he had heard it before, he found himself wanting to get him to do that more often especially with him.

Kevin envisioned in his mind a partially naked Edd giggling from Kevin tickling his ribcage softly while he couldn't move, before Kevin's mouth kissed slowly down his sternum.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Kevin had always known he had swung the other way. Had never tried anything with it, but he was proud enough to admit that he found that he liked some men.

But imagining this boy that he bullied relentlessly, not so much him but at least his friends, in his bed naked? He wasn't sure _what_ to do. Part of him wanted to act on it, get the idea out of his head.

Maybe he found the geek's innocence intoxicating and wanted to have it to himself? Maybe the thought of fucking the dork senseless and getting rid of the thoughts and ruining the Eds' friendship was an intoxicating thought too..? Maybe holding the geek against him, had caused these thoughts to come from somewhere? Maybe he had always found him adorable?

He growled mentally, he just wanted to get this sexual tension out of his system. Especially if the dweeb was going to be staying at his house for the remainder of the time he reminded clueless.

Kevin sighed and made a mental note to call Nazz up for a quickie tomorrow, he thought that maybe doing something would help him a bit.

* * *

Edd watched Kevin in silence; Kevin's face went through many emotions whilst he thought.

Edd thought it was adorable and didn't say anything to ruin the train of thought the redhead seemed to be having. It was quite amusing, if he was going to be honest with himself.

Kevin's green eyes got dark for a second and Edd had a sneaking suspicion it was anger or desire.

He felt his tummy clench at the thought of desire but it quickly went away.

He didn't know this boy-man-person, whatever he should be called. But he could feel his body reacting, or at least what he thought was reacting.

He wasn't really sure about anything, well nothing but motor skills, and talking… Okay, he was sure about some things. But he found himself nervous, he felt _comfortable_ around him.

Maybe he wasn't supposed too? He didn't know, he found himself figuring he was going to cause a lot of problems in his life. He felt like he was wearing a person suit, he was in someone's life that even though was him, he knew nothing about. He was still in his interpersonal musings when Kevin interrupted his musings with a hastily asked question, "How do you know its not around Christmas?"

* * *

_Okay... Sorry, no good excuse other than the true one now which is "writers block". Well... just starting Senior Year and my 2 year boyfriend just graduated.. and then left me.._

_Its been a hard time for me lately. I tried on this chapter but its been a long time, this chapter is short, and I have no clue when the next chapter will come out. _

_I'm sorry.. Thank you to all who have stayed and PM'd and commented and favorited or followed despite my lack of updating._

_I'll try not to abandon this, but if I do it will be stated on the summary and a note explaining why._

_Again thank you_

_Lyly_


End file.
